To Erase Painful Memories
Although painful memories can not truly be erased from the memory'Phoebe Halliwell, Season 8, Kill Billie, Vol. 1, to Erase Painful Memories will suppress the memory but once the spell-caster encounters a trigger that caused the memory, it will come flooding back. Painful memories are a wound of the mind that only time and confrontation can heal. The spell contains it's own entry in the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows. The Entry The entry in the Book reads thus: To Erase Painful Memories After this cruel memory is seen and said Erase these thoughts from my Heart and my head. Billie Jenkins Casts the Spell After scrying for evil, Billie Jenkins tracked a demon known as the Dogan to Magic School where she planned to vanquish the demon but when she arrived at the school, a demonic body guard was standing outside the door where the Dogan and a minion were discussing going after a demon for his powers. Billie walked up to the guard, posing as a demon and told the guard to be quiet and seductively walked up to him and then stabbed him, vanquishing him. : She then looked at the Dogan who flipped his cape, causing Billie to recall the night when her sister Christy was kidnapped. She remembered a demon with a flowing cape grab her sister and escape threw the bedroom window. Shocked by the memory, Billie dropped her potion vials, alerting the Dogan and his minion that someone was at the door. The Dogan came to the door as Billie fled and he picked up the potions realizing someone was listening in. Billie escaped without detection and proceeded to Halliwell Manor where she searched the Book of Shadows and found the spell to Erase Painful Memories. She cast the spell, closing her eyes focusing on the memory and then upon completion she gained a newfound sense of confidence, forgetting about what she recalled about the kidnapping. : Billie then proceeded to revial some of the vanquish potion and went after the Dogan again, tracking him to an alley where he was awaiting a demon known as Abet, who he wanted to kill for power. But as the Dogan and his minion were talking, Billie appeared but as she confronted the Dogan his bladed hand struck Billie with another memory where she recalled the demon who kidnapped her sister cut threw the mattress and undercarriage of her sister's bed with a bladed glove on his hand. Again, stung by the memory, Billie's grasp on her potions weakened and the Dogan telekinetically flew them into his hands. Billie then tried to escape as the Dogan threw the potions toward her causing wood boxes to explode but she managed to deter wound and retreated back to the Manor. : Back at the Manor she cast the spell again and returned to her dorm room at Berkley College where the Dogan attacked. The demon had her cornered but Paige Matthews orbed into the room in time and placed her hands on Billie and they orbed back to the Manor. At the Manor, she explained that she cast the spell, and Phoebe explained to her that painful memories could not truly be erased and Billie recalled the memory of her sisters' kidnapping explaining it to the Charmed Ones. The Dogan appeared and dematerialized with Billie, taking her to Magic School where Billie was able to successfully destroy him. Notes *When Billie Jenkins revealed that she cast this spell, Phoebe explained to her that painful memories can not truly be erased from the mind. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Season 8